


dishevel

by fleurting



Series: Three Sentence Fics [6]
Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-28 21:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5106812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knows Barney likes it; likes when Ted presses Barney up against the wall as soon as he's walked through the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	dishevel

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "Ted likes to mess up Barney's perfect look and his perfect suits" at [rthstewart's three sentence ficathon](http://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/119267).

"Oh, you are so paying for that," Barney says as he eyes his suit lying crumpled up on the bedroom floor.

"Sure, Barney," Ted yawns, rolling over and closing his eyes, not worried in the slightest. He knows Barney likes it; likes when Ted presses Barney up against the wall as soon as he's walked through the door, likes when he yanks on his tie and kisses him harshly, biting his lip as he rips his suit jacket open, he likes it just as much as Ted does.


End file.
